Vampirbrüder
by Betakuecken
Summary: Nun, es geht um Harry, seinen Vater, seinen Bruder und um jemanden, mit dem er zusammen kommt!Es gibt nur ein Pairing und Lemon!Viel Spaß beim lesen! HPDM


16

**Vampirbrüder**

Es war der sechzehnte Geburtstag des Jungen- der- lebt gewesen, als alles begann.

Harry war am Morgen aufgewacht und hatte am Ende seines Bettes einen fremder Mann entdeckt.

Erst dachte er, er träume, aber als er auch noch angesprochen wurde, besann er sich eines besseren.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte er und musterte den Fremden, der im Schatten verborgen war.

Die Sonne schien zum Fenster herein, vor denen wieder Gitterstäbe prangten und Schatten warfen.

Der Junge fragte sich, wie es möglich war, dass der Mann hier herein gekommen war. Dann aber fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Mann war ein Zauberer!

„Hm, ja, das bin ich auch! Aber vor allem bin ich ein Vampir. Ein Geborener.", klärte er Harry auf und dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Zimmereinrichtung zu.

„Wohnst du hier? Ist ja widerlich!"

Der Vampir rümpfte die Nase und setzte sich dann auf das Bettende.

„Was wollen sie eigentlich von mir?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen. Ihm kam es nicht in den Sinn, dass der Fremde ein Feind sein könnte. Wäre dem so, hätte er ihn wohl schon im Schlaf töten können.

„Ach ja, wie konnte ich das vergessen?"

Ein Lachen füllte den Raum. Mit einem Wink der Hand hing ein Spiegel in der Luft.

„Schau doch mal in den Spiegel, Junge.", meinte er und Harry tat es.

Erschrocken sprang er aber gleich wieder zurück. Dort in dem Spiegel war ein Fremder gewesen. Das war nicht sein Gesicht, nicht seine Haare und auch nicht sein Körper!

Nur die Augen, die hatten etwas Ähnlichkeit gehabt..

„Was hast du denn?", hakte der Vampir amüsiert nach.

„Da war jemand im Spiegel!", erklärte Harry und deutete auf das Glas. Wieder lachte der Mann leise.

„Nein, das warst schon du. Dein Aussehen hat sich heute Nacht verändert. Fazit, so siehst du wirklich aus!"

Perplex ließ sich der Junge auf sein Bett fallen. Sein Gesicht war von Schock gezeichnet.

„Aber wie..?"

„Ich bin hier, um dich abzuholen. Mein Name ist Salazar Slytherin und ich bin dein Vater."

Wäre Harry gestanden, würde der Boden jetzt sicher Bekanntschaft mit ihm machen, so kippte er aber auf seine Kissen.

Erschrocken sprang Salazar auf und fächerte ihm Luft zu.

„Hey, aufwachen! Nicht schlapp machen!"

Langsam öffnete der Kleinere seine Augen und sah in die seines VATERS!

Plötzlich war er wieder hell wach und sprang auf. Vor dem Mann stellte er sich hin und besah ihn sich. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, dann ähnelte er ihm schon...

„Und wer bin dann ich?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Züge des Mannes.

„Dein Name ist Phobos Slytherin. Und du bist mein Sohn, also ebenfalls ein Vampir, genauso wie dein Bruder und ich."

Nun war er schon wieder geschockt. Er hatte einen Bruder?

„Ok, ich bin dein Sohn, habe einen Bruder und heiße Phobos.. Aber das erklärt nicht, warum du mich hier hast leiden lassen."

Ein trauriges Gesicht erschreckte Salazar.

„Was meinst du damit? Hat man dir weh getan!", fuhr er auf.

„Ja, ich werde behandelt wie ein Hauself, oder manchmal sogar schlimmer.. Sie schlagen mich fast krankenhausreif und zu Essen hab ich auch nicht gerade viel."

Beruhigend zog Salazar Slytherin Phobos in seine Arme und streichelt ihm über den Rücken.

„Das tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, wo du warst, denn du bist uns als Baby geraubt worden..

Ich hab heute Nacht deine Umwandlung gespürt und bin hier her gekommen."

Liebevoll hielt er den Jungen fest.

„Ab heute wird dir nichts mehr geschehen. Ich werde dich zu deinem Bruder bringen, bei dem du bleibst, bis du die Schule beendet hast. Dann nehme ich dich mit nach Burg Slytherin."

Neugierig hatte Harry, jetzt Phobos, gelauscht.

Allerdings tauchte eine Frage auf.

„Wie soll ich mich denn ab jetzt nennen? Phobos Slytherin? Dann weiß doch jeder, wer ich bin!", fragend sah er seinen Vater an.

„Nein, du wirst einfach den Namen deines Bruders annehmen. Ich werde dich gleich zu ihm bringen!"

So geschah es dann auch, der Mann erhob sich und sah noch mal im Zimmer umher.

„Wo ist denn dein Schulzeug?"

„Das haben die Dursleys weggesperrt.", antwortete er. So führte er seinen Vater die Treppe runter und zeigte ihm den Schrank, in dem seine Sachen lagerten.

Mit einer Handbewegung war die Tür offen und Phobos holte sich den Koffer heraus, in dem alles untergebracht war.

„Gut, ich hab alles, wir können!"

Severus Snape saß im Wohnzimmer seiner Unterkunft in Hogwarts, als er ein Plopp vernahm und zwei Personen vor ihm erschienen. Verwundert sah er den Größeren der beiden an und lächelte dann.

„Was führt dich hier her?", fragte er und umarmte den Mann kurz.. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Jungen.

„Severus, das ist Phobos."

Der Tränkelehrer sah mit großen Augen auf den Kleinsten und dann lächelte er wissend.

„Du hast ihn gefunden?", wollte er wissen und wandte sich wieder Harrys Vater zu.

„Ja, heute Nacht. Es war seine Umwandlung und ich hab es gespürt.", erzählte er und schaute seinen Sohn an.

„Ich will, dass er hier bleibt und du dich um ihn kümmerst, bis er den Abschluss hat."

Dann beugte er sich zu Phobos und deutete auf den, ihm so bekannten, Lehrer.

„Mein Junge, das ist dein Bruder Severus. Du wirst also bei ihm bleiben und er wird dir alles beibringen, was du wissen musst!"

Der Junge schluckte, dass konnte ja was werden.

„Severus, sei bitte nett zu ihm, er ist von den Muggeln, bei denen er gelebt hat, schlecht behandelt worden! Wenn ich Klagen höre, gibt es Ärger!"

Einmal umarmte er noch Phobos, dann disapparierte er.

Nun standen sich die Brüder gegenüber und sahen sich an.

„Also, hast du Hunger?", brachte Sev heraus. Der Kleinere nickte nur und blieb stehen.

Nach dem der Tränkemeister aus dem Nebenraum zurück gekehrt war, musste er feststellen, dass sein Bruder noch immer da stand, wo er zuletzt war.

„Warum setzt du dich nicht?", erkundigte er sich und wies auf das Sofa.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob ich darf!", verteidigte er sich und ging dann vorsichtig auf das Sofa zu.

„Du bist also bei Muggeln aufgewachsen?", begann Severus das Gespräch.

„Ja.", erwiderte Harry und hielt den Blick gesenkt.

Der Ältere seufzte. Das würde ein anstrengendes Gespräch werden.

„Und sie haben dich schlecht behandelt?" Wieder antwortete er mit einem Nicken.

„Hast du Kleider mitgebracht? Und Schulbücher?"

„Ich hab Kleider, ja. Und auch Schulbücher."

„Und wo hast du gewohnt?"

„In Surrey, im Ligusterweg 4!"

Es folgte keine weitere Frage, was den Jungen beunruhigte. Er schielte nach oben, um in ein ernstes und erstauntes Gesicht zu sehen.

„London? Aber da wohnt doch.. Du bist nicht zufällig bei den Dursleys gewesen?"

Phobos seufzte.

„Doch, ich bin Potter."

Scheppernd fiel das Glas zu Boden. Der Schwarzhaarige registrierte die Scherben und wagte nicht, sein Gegenüber anzuschauen.

„Das kann nicht sein! Du bist mein Bruder!"

Harry fühlte sich elend. Von einer Hölle, in die Nächste gestoßen! Was hatte er denn getan? Hatte er denn kein Recht dazu, ein Leben zu führen, mit dem er glücklich war?

„Tut mir leid, ich kann auch nichts dafür. Wenn sie mich nicht wollen, dann gehe ich halt zurück zu den Muggeln."

Geknickt stand er auf, schnappte seinen Koffer und marschierte zur Tür. Hinter ihm klickte sie leise, als sie ins Schloss fiel.

Wie von einem Hippogreif gebissen, sprang Severus auf und folgte seinem Bruder.

Es stimmte, sie beide waren Feinde gewesen, aber jetzt wusste er, dass der Junge sein Bruder war! Niemals würde er zulassen, dass man ihm wieder weh tun würde.

„Bleib stehen!", rief er, als er den anderen entdeckte. Phobos tat genau das, weil er dachte, sich verhört zu haben.

Als eine Hand auf seiner Schulter zum liegen kam, drehte er sich um und sah sich seinem Bruder gegenüber.

„Komm mit, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer." Um zu verhindern, dass der Kleinere wieder abhaute, schnappte er den Koffer und ging voran.

„Ja, Sir.", hörte der Zauberer und wendete sich um.

„Hör mal, wir sind Brüder, also eine Familie! Nenn mich nicht Sir, ok? Sag einfach Severus oder Sev."

So setzten die beiden ihren Weg fort und landeten am Ende in einem Raum, der von nun an Phobos gehören sollte.

Zwei Wochen später verstanden sich die Brüder blendend und alberten gerne mal herum.

Sie waren einkaufen gegangen und Phobos hatte die Winkelgasse von vielen Perspektiven kennen gelernt. Auch die Nokturngasse hatte er besucht und dort einen Club entdeckt, den er öfters besuchte.

Phobos vermutete, dass ihn nicht mal seine Freunde wieder erkannten, wenn sie vor ihm stünden.

Verschlafen drehte Phobos sich auf die Seite, dann erhob er sich.

Er hatte lediglich in seiner blau- grauen Boxershort geschlafen und jetzt, wo er stand, konnte man wunderbar seine Bauchmuskeln bewundern. Und auch den Rest seines, ohne zu übertreiben, Luxuskörpers.

So bekleidet, öffnete er die Tür und trat in den angrenzenden Raum. Das Wohnzimmer. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er den Mann auf dem Sofa entdeckte.

„Morgen Sev!", grüßte er und ließ sich auf den Schoß des Mannes fallen. Etwas überrumpelt legte der die Arme um den Jungen.

„Morgen."

Etwas wacher als zuvor, kuschelte sich der Junge an.

„Warum bist du schon wach?", hakte er nach. Ein neutrales Lächeln erschien auf dem

Gesicht des Älteren.

„Nun, ich hatte etwas zu erledigen. Hast du Hunger? Frühstück ist nämlich fertig." Nun sah

der dunkelhaarige Junge auf.

„Und du hast noch nicht gegessen?"

„Nein, wir haben auf dich gewartet!" Kam die Antwort. Allerdings war es verwunderlich, dass sein Bruder in der dritten Person von sich sprach.

„Warum wir?", fragte er deshalb.

„Schau dich mal um, mein Lieber!" Er tat, wie geheißen. Sein Blick blieb auch an jemand Drittem hängen, der sich als niemand anders, als Draco Malfoy herausstellte.

Der Blonde saß auf dem Sessel mit der hohen Lehne, weshalb ihn der andere nicht gesehen hatte. Und dann drang die Stimme des Slytherin durch seine Gedanken.

„Du hast einen Bruder, Onkel Sev?" Der Blick des schwarzhaarigen Jungen wanderte zu dem Mann, auf dessen Schoß er saß.

„Ja, du kennst ihn noch?"

Draco besah sich den Jungen. Er war wohl etwa in seinem Alter, allerdings etwas größer als er selbst. Nein, er kannte diesen Jungen nicht, obwohl... Diese Augen hatte er schon mal gesehen. Bloß wo? Was sollte das?

„Du, Onkel, hast du auch die Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten gelesen?", lenkte er auf ein anderes Thema. Snape zog die Stirn kraus, dann wusste er, wovon der Blonde sprach.

„Habe ich." Draco musterte seinen Paten einen Augenblick.

„Und du hast nicht mehr dazu zu sagen?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Nun, wenn diese Narren wüssten, dass der Junge hier ist, dann würden sie mir die Bude einrennen!", antwortete der Tränkelehrer. Perplex saß sein Patenkind ihm gegenüber.

„Wie jetzt?"

„Sev, ich glaube, er hat es noch nicht ganz kapiert!", mischte sich der Junge nun wieder ein.

Dracos Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden hin und er.

„Du meinst aber doch nicht ihn, oder? Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass der da Potter ist?", entkam es dem Malfoy – Erben.

„Doch, das ist mein Bruder! Auch bekannt, als der Goldjunge!" Draco klappte der Kiefer runter.

„Ich geh mich anziehen, BRUDER!" Und damit war der Schwarzhaarige verschwunden.

Der Tränkelehrer hingegen, zog seinen Patensohn mit ins Esszimmer.

„Das ist alles so unglaublich! Ist das vielleicht doch ein Scherz?", hakte der Blonde noch mal nach.

„Nein, Draco, kein Scherz. Er ist und bleibt mein Bruder. Er war lange Zeit verschwunden und wir haben ihn gesucht. Mein Vater hat ihn vor zwei Wochen zu mir gebracht." Draco nickte nur.

Kaum zehn Minuten später erschien Harry.

„Was denkst du, Severus, kann ich so einkaufen gehen?", fragte er und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Er trug eine verdammt enge Lederhose, dazu ein bauchfreies, schwarzes, mit grünen Schlangen bedrucktes, Shirt ohne Ärmel.

„Ich finde bloß meinen Umhang nicht. Weißt du, der, den ich gestern an hatte.", erklärte er und sah sich im Raum um.

„Den hat eine Hauselfe mit genommen, um ihn zu waschen. Nimm doch den grünen, den ich dir Mittwoch gekauft habe!"

Er sah seinen Bruder dankbar an.

„Hast Recht! Der passt sogar noch viel besser!"

Zufrieden ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Während Draco schweigend aß, unterhielten sich die anderen beiden weiter.

„Wo wolltest du denn hin?", wollte Snape wissen.

„Na ja, erst mal in die Winkelgasse, um die Bücher für den Unterricht zu kaufen. Dann zur Bank, von da geht es dann weiter. Ich habe vor, mir ein Haustier zu kaufen!"

Eine Braue hob sich.

„Und was soll es sein? Nichts, nun, Hagrid- artiges?" Harry lachte auf.

„Um Gottes willen, nein! Ich möchte etwas, sagen wir, Haus- passendes." Serverus nickte verstehend.

„Bin schon auf Albus´ Gesicht gespannt, wenn er erfährt, dass dieses Jahr ein Hauswechsel statt findet! Wie willst du das deinen Anhängseln erklären, Phob?"

Nun begann das Gespräch interessant zu werden. Potter wollte also das Haus wechseln? Wohin er kommen würde, stand außer Frage. Aber weshalb hatte Sev ihn Phob genannt?

Das Frühstück war nun beendet und Potter aufgestanden.

„Phobos, bringst du mir was mit?" Severus hob eine Rolle Pergament hoch.

„Ist nicht viel, du weißt ja noch vom letzten Mal, wo du die Sachen bekommst!" Damit drückte er die Rolle in die Hand seines Bruders.

„Sicher." Nun schmiss er sich den grünen Umhang über die Schultern.

„Ach, und Brüderchen!", fragend sahen grüne Augen auf.

„Nimmst du Draco mit? Dann kann er sich auch gleich die Bücher kaufen. Außerdem kannst du ihm ja die Nocturnegasse zeigen." Mit einem Klicken schloss sich die Tür.

Unschlüssig sah Phobos zu Draco. Er hatte seinem Bruder nicht mal sagen können, dass er nicht direkt heim kommen würde. Er wollte noch einen Abstecher über einen Club machen. Ob er den Blonden da mit hin nehmen konnte, oder besser sollte, war fraglich.

„Was ist, willst du mit?" Mit einem Nicken stand der Slytherin auf. Wortlos lief der Größere an den Kamin und nahm sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver.

„Komm schon her, ich beiße nicht!" Und winkte dem anderen zu, her zu kommen.

„Willst du etwa zu zweit da rein?" Misstrauisch hielt Malfoy Abstand. Er traute dem Ganzen nicht.

„Los, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, zur Winkelgasse zu kommen!" Draco schien immer noch zu überlegen.

„Hör zu, entweder du kommst jetzt her, oder du bleibst hier! Da du nicht apparieren kannst und ich nicht gerne jemanden mit nehme, hast du gar keine andere Wahl!" Draco stand wie angewurzelt da.

„Du kannst apparieren?", sprudelte es leise aus ihm heraus.

„Ja! Und jetzt gehe ich!" Damit warf er das Pulver auf den Kaminboden. Sofort schoss eine grüne Flamme empor und umschlang ihn. Doch bevor er sein Ziel nennen konnte, stand der blonde Junge bei ihm. Phobos legte den Arm um die Hüften des anderen und nannte den Tropfenden Kessel.

Einen Augenblick später, standen sie im Pub.

„So, jetzt fängt der Spaß an!" Mit diesen Worten lief Phobos los und ein beleidigter Draco Malfoy, folgte ihm.

„Wo willst du eigentlich hin?", wollte der Blonde wissen und sah den Jungen neben sich an. Phob lächelte auf den Kleineren runter.

„Erst mal besorgen wir unsere Schulsachen, dann zur Bank und danach auf in die Nocturnegasse. Hast du beim Frühstück eigentlich nicht zu gehört? Da hab ich's doch groß und breit erklärt!"

Beim Buchladen angekommen, folgte Draco dem anderen hinein.

„Man, warum denn jetzt schon Schulsachen?" Phobos grinste.

„Nun, wir haben jetzt einen Vorsprung und müssen weniger lernen, als die anderen, wenn der Unterricht wieder los geht." Damit zog der Dunkelhaarige ein Buch aus dem Regal.

„Los, pack deine Bücher, damit wir weiter können!"

Sie standen jetzt an der Theke und der Größere ließ einen Stapel Bücher fallen. Der Blonde unterdessen, hatte noch kein Einziges, stand bloß daneben und nieste, was das Zeug hielt. Die Bücher hatten eine Menge Staub aufgewirbelt.

„Was denn nun?", hakte er bei dem anderen nach. Draco sah verwirrt zurück. Phobos seufzte. „Wir brauchen das alles hier noch ein zweites Mal!", wies er den Verkäufer an, der verschwand, um das Gewünschte zu holen.

„Ähm, danke.", sagte Draco leise und sah zur Seite.

„Schon gut, ich will nur nicht hier übernachten!" Damit war das Thema beendet. Nach dem alles bezahlt war, wanderte Phobos weiter zu Gringotts, der Zaubererbank. Nachdem sie sich dort mit genügend Kleingeld ausgestattet hatten, ging es Richtung Nocturnegasse, worauf Phob sehnsüchtig wartete.

Schon nach den ersten drei Schritten, konnte man erkennen, wie düster es hier war. Die Leute waren wohl größtenteils nicht der richtige Umgang, aber Ausnahmen betätigten die Regel. Der erste Besuch führte die beiden in einen Laden für Kräuter. Während Phobos die Liste für seinen Bruder durch ging, besah sich Draco die Auslagen. Er war fasziniert.

„Draco! Wir können weiter, komm!" Mit einer großen Tüte verschwanden sie, wobei der Dunkelhaarige diese schrumpfte, damit sie handlicher wurde.

Als nächstes gingen sie an mehreren Läden vorbei, wo Bücher und Tiere, sowie Verbotenes, gehandelt wurde.

„Wolltest du nicht ein Tier kaufen?", hakte der Blonde nach.

„Stimmt! Dahin gehen wir jetzt!" Somit steuerte der Angesprochene auf ein Geschäft zu.

Im ersten Moment war es so dunkel, wenn man hinein kam, dass man dachte in einem Keller zu stehen. Aber die Augen Phobos´ gewöhnten sich rasch daran. Während der Slytherin etwas länger brauchte.

„Hi, Phob! Na, was treibst du ?", posaunte da auch schon eine Stimme zu ihnen.

„Hi T! Ich will einkaufen!" Der Typ hinter dem Tisch grinste.

„Und wer ist der Hübsche hier? Dein Lover?"

Draco sah empört zu dem Verkäufer, der Phobos zu kennen schien. Was

ihn allerdings schon etwas überraschte, war, dass der andere keine Miene dabei verzog, als dieser T, ihn als seinen Freund bezeichnete. Wie sollte er dass denn nun bitte aufnehmen!

„Nein, er ist der Patensohn meines Bruders. Ich sollte ihm mal die Nocturnegasse etwas näher bringen!", erläuterte er kurz und sah sich dann in dem Laden um.

„Hast du die Lieferung, von der du letztes Mal gesprochen hast, schon bekommen?" Verschwörerisch blitzten T ´s Augen auf.

„Klar, komm mit!"

Er kam hinter der Theke vor, um sie in einen kleinen Nebenraum zu führen.

Der Raum schien noch dunkler, als der eigentliche Verkaufsraum und es war wohl außer Frage, dass es sich um verbotene Ware handelte. Überall standen Terrarien und Käfige herum und T blieb in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen.

„Das ist sie!", sagte er und deutete auf den letzten Käfig. Draco sah in die Richtung und konnte kein Tier darin entdecken. Der Schwarzhaarige ging zielstrebig darauf zu.

Hallo! Sprach er gedanklich. Das Wesen hob den Kopf.

Ein Mensch, der mit mir spricht! Phob grinste.

Ich würde dich gerne kaufen, also willst du mich begleiten? Das kleine Tier nickte, wenn man das so nennen konnte.

Wie heißt du?

Pandora Wieder lächelte Phob, hob dann den Arm in den Käfig.

„Halt, lass das! Das Biest ist bissig!", schrie der Verkäufer, dummerweise direkt in Dracos Ohr. Phobos drehte sich grinsend um und hatte ein kleines Wesen auf seinen Arm.

Es war völlig schwarz und hatte ein glänzendes Fell. Es war nicht größer als ein Zwergkaninchen und hatte etwas längere Ohren.

T klappte das Kinn runter und auch Draco war überrascht.

„Was denn? So schreckhaft!" Der Blonde besah sich das Wesen, das ihn ebenso mit seinen goldenen Augen musterte.

Ein schöner Mensch, ein Freund?

Wie man's nimmt! Beantwortete Phob und ging weiter.

„Was bekommst du für Pandora?", hakte er bei T nach.

„Was? Für wen?" Der Junge deutete auf das Tier.

„Oh! Ähm.. weil du ´s bist, mach ich dir nen Sonderpreis!"

Draco beobachtete die Szene gebannt. Er war sich bewusst, dass er ständig von einem Paar Augen beobachtete wurde. Die Frage war, wessen Augen es waren. Er vernahm ein Quieken.

„Ok, es ist Pandora.", murmelte er.

Der Mensch, mit dem ihr hier seit, Meister, hat Chaos in seinen Gefühlen.

Teilte Pandora mit.

So? Warum denn? Wollte Phobos, nun neugierig, wissen.

Es sieht so aus, als ob er nicht wüsste, ob er euch mögen, oder doch eher hassen soll.

Draco war klar, dass Phobos sich mit seinem Tier unterhielt, es wurmte ihn nur, dass er nichts verstehen konnte. Phobos beachtete ihn überhaupt nicht mehr. Wo er vorher ihm die Aufmerksamkeit zugewandt hatte, so hatte sie jetzt dieses Hoppeltier! Und dann unterhielten sie sich wohl auch noch über ihn! Da ging es doch wohl nicht, dass er ausgeschlossen wurde!

„So, wir gehen jetzt weiter, viel Spaß noch, T!" Der Blonde sah überrascht auf.

„Wohin willst du denn jetzt noch?" Phob lächelte.

„Nur in einen Club, den ich öfters besuche.", gab er lässig zur Antwort und ging voran. Der andere blieb mit offenem Mund stehen.

„Sag mal, davon war aber nie die Rede, dass wir noch in so einen dämlichen Club gehen!", schrie er seiner Begleitung hinter her. Phobos interessierte das wenig, er marschierte weiter.

„Jetzt bleib gefälligst stehen! Phobos!" Als dieser abermals nicht reagierte, rannt er ihm nach.

„Verdammt!", flüsterte der Blonde und schaute zu seinem Begleiter auf. Der jedoch lief

gemächlich weiter, sein neues Haustier auf der Schulter.

„Es war nicht meine Idee, dass du mitkommst. Der Mist ist auf Sev gewachsen!", beantwortete er die unausgesprochene Frage. Draco schnaubte verächtlich.

„Na und! Du musst ja nicht in diesen doofen Club gehen, wenn ich dabei bin!"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge lächelt in sich hinein, dann erhob er seine Stimme.

„Du fauchst wie ein Drache, Drake!" Phobos war sichtlich amüsiert. Draco hingegen fand das Ganze weniger witzig.

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn dich einer belästigt." Und mit diesen letzten Worten durchquerten sie eine Tür.

Im Inneren sah es weitaus besser aus, als es von Außen schließen ließ. Rote Samtvorhänge trennten den trostlosen Eingang, von dem belebten und modernen Partyraum.

Als die Jungen eingetreten waren, kamen sofort einige Personen auf sie zu. Draco bemerkte überrascht, dass fast ausnahmslos alle Gäste männlich waren. Jetzt war ihm auch die Zweideutigkeit in Phob´s letztem Satz klar. Nervös geworden, wollte er nach Phobos´ Umhang fassen, der zu seinem Schreck, verschwunden war. Hinter ihm stand nicht mehr der Bruder seines Paten. Draco musste schlucken.

„Scheiße!"

Währenddessen begnügte sich ein gewisser Dunkelhaariger damit, sich von drei gutaussehenden Jungen umschmeicheln zu lassen. Einer von ihnen hieß Sven, das wusste er noch vom letzten Besuch, doch die anderen hatte er vergessen. Lag wohl daran, dass er nur mit diesem Sven eine – nun ja, aufregend konnte man das nicht nennen – Nacht verbracht hatte.

Er hatte sich mit ihnen in eine der hintersten Ecken zurück gezogen und ließ sich verwöhnen. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass er von beiden Geschlechtern gleichermaßen angebetet wurde. Seine schwarzen Haare, die ihm bis zur Schulter reichten und die doch ziemlich blasse Haut, unterstrichen von den grün leuchtenden Augen. Dazu war er auch nicht unbedingt klein und schwächlich, sondern muskulös und um die einsachtzig groß. Viele betitelten ihn als ein Abbild des Gottes der Liebe. O.k. , das fand er nun wirklich beleidigend, denn er sah doch eher düster aus und glich mehr dem Tod.

Eben ein Vampir!

Der Blonde irrte durch die Menge, immer darauf bedacht, so wenig Leute wie möglich, zu berühren. Was natürlich nicht immer gelang. Und ausgerechnet jetzt, musste er einen besonders großen und unheimlichen Kerl, anrempeln. Und prompt drehte sich der Typ zu ihm um und musterte ihn, bevor man in Zeitlupe mitansehen konnte, was er zu denken schien. Denn ein laszives Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des bulligen Kerls aus.

Und zum wiederholten Male, musste Draco schlucken. Das hier lief gar nicht gut, überhaupt nicht! Er wollte sich entschuldigen und einfach abhauen, doch das wusste der

andere zu verhindern, indem er den Kleineren an beiden Armen fasste und an sich zog. Draco stieg Schweißgeruch in die Nase, vermischt mit Alkohol.

Der Typ hat auch schon einen zu viel. Bemerkte er nüchtern und startete dann einen erneuten Befreiungsversuch. Erfolglos!

Sich immer energischer wehrend, trat und biss Draco den anderen. Dieser sah sich wohl dazu berufen, den wilden Drachen zu bändigen und zerrte ihn hinter sich her, hinein ins Männerklo und in eine Kabine.

„Lass mich, verdammt noch mal, endlich los!", schrie der Blonde und stemmte sich gegen den Größeren. Aber er war einfach nicht stark genug und hart pressten sich die Lippen auf seine. Fast hätte er sich übergeben, vor Ekel.

Vor zehn Minuten hatte sich einer der drei Jungen erhoben, um etwas Trinkbares aufzutreiben. Dass das so lange dauern konnte, hätte Phobos nicht angenommen. Aber dafür musste er sich nun auch nur auf zwei Personen konzentrieren, was natürlich auch viel praktischer war. Die Gedanken, die den beiden durch ihre Köpfe schossen, waren manchmal so abstrakt, dass man sich fragte, wie die durch die Schule gekommen waren.

Nun kam der Rothaarige wieder durch den Vorhang und stellte die Gläser ab.

„Du, sag mal, bist nicht mit so nem Blonden hier?", fragte er nebenbei und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder. Nun, aus der Gedankenwelt der anderen beiden gerissen, öffnete Phob die Augen.

„Ja, warum?" Er brauchte die Gedanken seines Gegenüber nicht zu lesen, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Na ja, er ist mit so nem bulligen Kerl auf der Toilette verschwunden. Weiß nicht, ob du ihn kennst, er wird nur Killer´ genannt."

Ruckartig war Phobos aufgestanden und durch den Vorhang verschwunden. Verwirrt, über diesen plötzlichen Aufbruch, sahen sie ihrem Gott nach.

Killer unterdessen, machte sich gerade an der Hose des Slytherin zu schaffen. Sich immer noch vehement wehrend, traten zum hundertsten Mal Tränen in die Augen des blondhaarigen Jungen. Er wollte das alles hier doch gar nicht!

„Halt, verdammt noch mal, still!", zischte der Typ an sein Ohr und stieß den Ellenbogen in seinen Magen. Er hatte die Wand im Rücken und konnte nicht zurückweichen. Die Luft wurde aus seinem Körper gepresst, als der anderen ihn mit einem Ruck herumriss und ihn an die Wand gedrückt, festhielt.

Draco wollte schreien, als er hörte, dass die Tür zur Toilette geöffnet wurde. Jedoch wurde ihm gleich eine Hand auf den Mund gehalten und der Schrei wurde ertickt. Das Bein, dass sich zwischen seine Schenkel schob und sie zwanghaft öffnete, ließ ihn schlussendlich verzweifeln. Hilf mir doch jemand! Phobos! 

Phobos hatte sich unaufhaltsam einen Weg durch die Menge gebahnt. Wobei ihm die meisten freiwillig ausgewichen waren. Nun hatte er besagte Tür erreicht und stieß sie auf. Er konnte zwei Personen atmen hören. Und er konnte Angst riechen, große, panikartige Angst. Es war ohne Zweifel Draco, der so verzweifelt nach Hilfe schrie, auch wenn es niemand außer ihm hören konnte. Dieser Gedanke überrollte ihn regelrecht.

„ Draco! Ich bin hier!", sagte er laut genug, dass es jeder in diesem Raum, hätte hören können. Mit langsamen und sicheren Schritten ging er an den einzelnen Kabinentüren vorbei, bis er vor der Zweitletzten stand. Er griff sich sie Klinke und mit einer einzigen Bewegung, hatte er nicht nur diese in der Hand, sondern gleich die ganze Tür.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ rasende Wut in ihm aufkochen. Draco an die Wand gepresst, unfähig sich unter dem riesigen Kerl zu bewegen, geschweige denn, zu befreien. Killer war nicht dazu gekommen, den anderen zu nehmen, dass hatte er gerade noch verhindert, als er laut nach Draco gerufen hatte. Aber wie es aussah, wollte der kleine Wi nicht darauf verzichten.

Mit tränenverschmierten Augen, sah Draco ungläubig zu Phobos, der da stand, wie der Racheengel höchstpersönlich. Blitzschnell war der Schwarzhaarige neben ihm und packte Killer am Kragen. Erschrocken, dass es jemand wagte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, wollte er losbrüllen. Schwieg aber, als er in das Gesicht des wütenden Ex- Gryffindors sah. Die Kälte, die sich darin spiegelte, war zum Blutgefrieren. Langsam verlor Killer den Boden unter den Füßen.

Phobos hatte ihn nun gut einen Meter über dem Boden gehoben und sah ihn durchdringend an. Draco, der nun frei war, rutschte an der Wand zu Boden. Seine Beine wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen und der Schock war anhand seiner Hautfarbe gut sichtbar.

Er trug den großen Kerl vor sich her, raus aus der Kabine und auch aus dem Club. Vor der Tür setzte er ihn wieder ab und ließ los. Seine Chance sehend, wollte Killer sich auf seinen Gegner stürzen. Dieser jedoch war schneller, hatte ihn am Hals gefasst und ließ nun seine Zähne blitzen. Sie hatten ein unglaubliches Weiß, aber das Angst einflössende waren seine Eckzähne. Man konnte beobachten, wie sie wuchsen.

„Du warst dumm genug, Draco vergewaltigen zu wollen. Dafür muss ich dich bestrafen!" Und sein Kopf schnellte vor, um sich mit den Zähnen in seinem Hals zu verbeißen.

Der Blonde saß nach wie vor auf dem Boden, hatte sich die übrig gebliebenen Fetzen seines Hemdes um die Schulter gelegt und versuchte sich zu bedecken. Niemand war bisher hier drinnen aufgetaucht. Und auch Phobos war mit dem Kerl verschwunden. Ob er zurück kommen würde, wusste er nicht und das machte ihm Angst. Phobos! Bitte komm

wieder her! Flehte er in Gedanken.

Und ob es nun Zufall war, oder ein Wunder, sein Wunsch ging in Erfüllung. Vor ihm tauchte Phobos auf, sich seinen Umhang abnehmend und über ihn ausbreitend.

„Es ist alles vorbei. Der wird dir nie wieder über den Weg laufen, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Scht!"

Schützend zog er den Kleineren in seine Arme und begann damit, ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln. Schluchzer gingen durch den zerbrechlichen Körper und schüttelte ihn, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig hob Phob den Blonden auf seine Arme und verließ mit ihm den gefliesten Raum. Die Menge hatte sich vor der Tür gesammelt, machte aber Platz, als er durch wollte. In der Mitte blieb er stehen.

„Wenn ich wieder einmal mit Begleitung hier bin und es jemand wagt, Hand an zu legen, dann wird das nachwirkende Konsequenzen tragen!"

Damit apparierte er zurück nach Hogwarts.

Dort legte er Draco auf seinem eigenen Bett ab und entfernte die zerrissenen Sachen. Selbst die Hose war nur noch in Einzelteilen vorhanden.

Unruhig warf sich der Blonde hin und her. Phobos setzte sich neben ihn und deckte ihn zu.

„Alles in Ordnung, Draco.", murmelte er beruhigend und zog sich dann um, damit er sich ebenfalls hinlegen konnte.

Pandora hatte es sich auf dem Sessel bequem gemacht, der vor dem Kamin stand.

Einige Stunden später wachte Draco auf und fand sich in einer Umarmung wieder. Phobos lag neben ihm und hatte seinen linken Arm um ihn gelegt, der Rechte lag unter seinem Kopf.

Nachdem er ein paar mal geblinzelt hatte, lächelte er.

„Schläft wie ein kleines Kind, tief und fest."

„Ich bin hell wach!", entgegnete ihm der Schwarzhaarige und schlug die Augen auf.

„Oh, hab ich dich geweckt?", betroffen sah er weg.

Sofort fasste Phobos nach dem Kinn des anderen und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu sich.

„Hey, ich hab nicht geschlafen, weil ich doch wach sein wollte, falls du einen Albtraum hast!"

Besänftigt nickte der Kleine und kuschelte sich an Phobos.

„Ich glaube, wir passen ganz gut zusammen, hm?", meinte der Ex- Gryffindor leise.

Draco traute gerade seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte Phobos das wirklich gesagt?

„Wie meinst du das?", erkundigte er sich mit ebenso leiser Stimme.

„So, wie ich es sagte. Wir wären ein schöne Paar."

Der Blonde starrte seinen Bettnachbarn an. Der Gedanke war in seinem Kopf, seit er Phob in der Kabinentür gesehen hatte. Er wirkte wirklich wie ein Racheengel!

„Du würdest eine Beziehung mit mir wollen?"

„Ja, warum nicht? Ich hab meine Meinung geändert, du bist unglaublich süß!"

Über das Kompliment errötend, lächelte er schwach.

„Ich hatte schon den gleichen Gedanken.. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du mich überhaupt magst?", gestand Draco dem anderen.

„Hm, ich glaube, mich in dich verliebt zu haben!"

Mit diesen Worten fuhr er mit der Fingerspitze über die Wange des anderen und

Hauchte dann einen Kuss auf die Stelle.

Genießerisch schloss Draco die Augen und spürte nur noch die sanften Berührungen.

Langsam wanderte die Hand weiter nach unten, streifte den Hals und zeichnete das Schlüsselbein nach. Seinen Fingern, folgten Küsse, Schmetterlingen gleich.

Langsam streichelte die Hand weiter nach unten, erreichte eine Brustwarze und berührte sie flüchtig, nur um kurz darauf von Lippen beansprucht zu werden.

Der blonde Junge stöhnte auf.

„Phobos!"

Der ließ sich davon nur noch mehr überzeugen und legte seine Finger an die linke Brustwarze, um sie zu verwöhnen. Das Keuchen spornte ihn nur noch mehr an.

Draco räkelte sich unter ihm und hatte die Hände in der Decke vergraben.

Phobos wanderte wieder ein Stück tiefer, tauchte seine Zunge in den Bauchnabel. Entlockte damit einen kleinen Aufschrei aus dem Mund seines Freundes.

Auffordernd drängte sich nun das Becken des Blonden gegen ihn. Lächelnd nahm der Schwarzhaarige zwischen den Beinen des Kleineren Platz und beugte sich nach unten.

Ein Auge geöffnet, sah der Malfoy- Spross nach unten, beobachtete den anderen dabei, wie er über sein erregtes Glied pustete.

„Bitte..!", flehte er und versuchte sein Becken anzuheben.

Phobos tat ihm den Gefallen und senkte seinen Kopf. Er küsste die Spitze und leckte dann einmal die Länge entlang. Draco stöhnte unter ihm und versuchte mit den Händen die Führung zu übernehmen.

Grinsend saugte der Größere an der Spitze, bevor er ihn ganz in den Mund nahm.

Draco schrie laut auf und stieß in ihn. Schnell fasste er nach der Hüfte des anderen und hielt sie fest. Dann führte er kleine Kunststückchen mit seiner Zunge aus, die den Blonden in den Wahnsinn trieben.

„Bitte.. mach was, ich.. kann... nicht...mehr!", stöhnte er und wand sich unter ihm.

Nun vollführte Phobos Schluckbewegungen. Das reichte aus, um den Kleineren über die Klippe zu stoßen und so kam er heiß in Phobs Mund.

Er schluckte die Hälfte, zog sich dann nach oben und küsste Draco, wobei er den Rest in dessen Mund laufen ließ.

„Das war toll...", lächelte der blonde Junge atemlos.

Phobos nickte und küsste den Nacken seines Geliebten.

„Und es wird noch besser...", flüsterte er mit verheißungsvoller Stimme. Dann langte er in seinen Nachtisch und holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor.

Draco beobachtete das und wandte seinen Blick dann zu Phobos.

Die fragenden, grünen Augen sahen ihn an und der unten liegende, nickte sachte.

„Ja.."

Ein erfreutes Lächeln breitete sich über beiden Gesichter aus.

Sanft legte Phobos seine Lippen auf die des anderen, saugte und knabberte an der Unterlippe.

Er lag zwischen den Schenkeln des Blonden und rieb seine eigene Erregung, an der neu erwachten seines Freundes. Nebenbei öffnete er das Fläschchen und befeuchtete seine Finger.

Langsam, um den anderen nicht zu erschrecken, führte er einen an den Eingang seines Geliebten und übte leichten Druck aus.

„Entspann dich, ja?", hauchte er und drang mit dem ersten Finger in ihn ein.

Draco stöhnte auf. Es war ein ganz kleiner Schmerz da, aber der verschwand rasch, als sich der Finger in ihm bewegte und einen Punkt traf, der ein Feuerwerk auslöste.

Eine Welle der Lust schoss durch den kleineren Körper und der Blonde hob sein Becken dem Finger entgegen.

Schon bald leisteten ein Zweiter und ein Dritter dem Ersten Gesellschaft.

Unkontrolliert stöhnend kam ihm Draco entgegen, forderte mehr.

So zog Phobos seine Finger zurück und küsste den anderen noch einmal auf die feuchten, geschwollenen Lippen.

Unbemerkt handhabte er das Fläschchen ein weiteres Mal, rieb damit sein erigiertes Glied ein.

„Bist du sicher? Noch können wir auf hören..", fragte er, nach einem Anzeichen der Ablehnung suchend.

„Mach schon, ich kann nicht mehr!", flüsterte Draco heiser und drängt sich ihm entgegen.

Phobos kniete sich hin und hob die Hüfte des anderen an, dann drang er langsam in ihn ein.

Der Blonde wurde von der Größe des Schwarzhaarigen überwältigt, als er ihn völlig ausfüllte.

Phobos verweilte einen Moment ruhig in ihm, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Langsam baute er einen stetigen Rhythmus auf, der immer schneller wurde.

„Oh mein Gott!", schrie Draco, presste sich seinem Freund entgegen und nahm ihn noch tiefer und sich auf.

In Extase versetzt, nahmen sie nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. Nur der jeweils andere war noch wichtig.

Phobos spürte, dass er nicht länger konnte, die Enge Dracos was so umwerfend.

Er umschloss das pulsierende Glied seines Geliebten und massierte es im Takt seiner Stöße.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, in der sie das Tempo noch einmal gesteigert hatten, kamen sie gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt.

Erschöpft glitt Phobos aus Draco und küsste ihn liebevoll. Mit einem Zauber reinigte er sie und dann kuschelten sie sich aneinander.

„Das war wunderbar, Phob. Könnten wir öfters tun."

Draco ein letztes Mal küssend und dann antwortend, meinte er:

„Das werden wir, Liebling!"

Ende!

Gott, bringt mich um! Den Lemon hab ich jetzt nicht wirklich geschrieben!

Hab ich doch! tot umfall

Bye, Mitani

16


End file.
